Talk:Playing problems/@comment-153.107.97.164-20121115005043
ive been playing this mod a few days, its good fun besides the hectic glitches you encounter = like dieing on the spot for no known reason, keeping your money on death and spawning with ask-74u kobra. biggest thing that would make stop playing is probably the fact you LOSE EVERYTHING when you log out. not only does this deter players from playing this game for long periods of time (like say, a month) and also allows people to exploit log in send money to frined, log out, repeat.second biggest issue is the FPS droips, ive worked out it occurs if you open steam broswer or tab out of the game., now this is a terrible bug to happen, it basically forces you to play the game non stop or not at all, because once you have fps issues, you cant fix in any way other than disconnecting and losing EVERYTHING. i run the game through steam with no trouble at all, and can run the game full settings (very high on everything and so on) and the game only uses roughly 50% of my comp resources, so the lag definately isnt linked to your computer, my friend suffers exact same problems as me. lowering settings all to lowest does not help either. if you oepn a menu or type a message the lag goes away,but once you finnish typing its back.the mission has tonnes of potential and is great fun when it works but theres just too much bs going on. for example teammates killing eachother right after that person bought a 400k+ heli, or stealing their guns, or cars. just like any game its full of douchebags but it doesnt have the measures to counter the douchebags. sure you can lock your car, but once you unlock the car they will be waiting to hop in drivers seat and drive off into the horizon with your brand new landrover m2 (200k + combat training 300k)the game also lacks any solid objectives, as a cop you just run around arresting people and whatnot, which does give blufor something to do. but opfor is left with robbing gas stations and the bank which often dont even have money in them because either a- someone robbed it 30 minutes earlier, or b- the server is glitched and theeres no loot spawning at gas stations or the bank. you can get snipers but however they dont go to much use as the only place where you can see people is inside their bases and you cannot shoot them there, apart from that, every either drives around at a million miles a hour or pussy foots it around inside houses. when you buy a heli, dont get too excited , because you will either be shot out of it by a teammate, or have someone run their helicopter into you. tl:dr this game takes alot of effort with very little pay off, and has so many bugs the exterminator refused to take the job. good for a bit of fun every now and then, but definately not a game to settle into. especially if you gather 1.8m and server restarts.